


Sweet, Sweet Girl, You Make My Head a Mess

by ifonlytheclockworkcouldspeak



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Featuring: Musician Carmilla, Fluff, I'm not sorry, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, hollstein fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlytheclockworkcouldspeak/pseuds/ifonlytheclockworkcouldspeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know that you're an angel and it cannot be, but what if it was you?" // "What if it was me?"<br/>Laura wants Carmilla to play a song for her but Carmilla has conditions.  SO MUCH FLUFF i'm sorry.  We're on hiatus so all the fluff is necessary.</p><p>Inspired by "The Stand In" by Check in the Dark ft. Leighton Meester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sweet Girl, You Make My Head a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and I thought of Laura and Carmilla and I love the "Carmilla as a musician" headcanon so this was born... i don't know....  
> The song is called The Stand In by Check in the Dark & Leighton Meester if you want to listen along

“You’re kidding me.” Laura stood in the doorway of room 307 with her hands on her hips.

“What?” Carmilla feigned innocence, putting down the guitar and walking towards Laura.

“Unbelievable.” Laura sighed, shaking her head.

“Cupcake,” Carmilla pouted, placing a tiny kiss on Laura’s lips, “I don’t understand why you’re upset,”

“Carm.  You can play guitar, too?” Laura asked incredulously.

Carmilla smirked, “I had a lot of free time in my many years.”

“Well, play something for me then,” Laura requested.

“No can do, cutie,” Carmilla replied.

“Carmillaaaa,” Laura whined, “You can play like all the instruments, why won’t you play for me?”

Carmilla scoffed, “I cannot play _all_ the instruments,”

“For some reason I don’t believe you,” Laura accused, walking toward Carmilla.

“It’s true!” Carmilla affirmed, then looked away from Laura and mumbled, “I can’t play the bagpipes…”

“Please just play something for me?” Laura begged.

“I can’t,” Carmilla answered.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know what song to play,” Carmilla tried, but Laura knew she was close to giving in.

“What about that song you were just playing?” Carmilla shook her head.

“Why not?”

“It’s a duet,”

“Please, Carm?” Laura asked again.  Carmilla tried to refuse but Laura gave her girlfriend her best puppy-dog eyes and pouted her lips.  Honestly, this was just not fair.  Sighing, Carmilla picked up her guitar.

“I have one condition,” Carmilla announced, “You have to sing the other part,”

“What? No, Carm, I can’t—”

“It’s a duet, cupcake.  Who else is going to sing it with me? And I do believe at Christmas your dad said you can sing,”

“Carmilla.  The last time my dad heard me sing was a church choir solo when I was six.”

“Don’t care, buttercup.  I’m not singing unless you do.”

Laura considered for a minute, sighing, “Ugh, yes, fine,” Carmilla smiled.

The vampire dug through her guitar case and pulled out a battered piece of paper with lyrics written on it in her delicate scrawl.  The top read: _The Stand In— Check in the Dark/ Leighton Meester_. 

Laura took the paper and looked it over, “Wait a minute, I know this song!”

“You’re kidding.  How would you know Check in the Dark?” Carmilla asked.

“Oh, I don’t.  But Leighton Meester sings it with them!”

“Who?” Carmilla wondered.  Laura’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

“Leighton Meester! From Gossip Girl! That show was my life!”

“Whatever you say, cutie.” Carmilla shook her head, beginning to strum.  She took a deep breath and blushed, then started to sing softly,

_I saw an angel, night before last_

_She came from Kentucky, well, who’d have thought that?_

_She had a smile it was so genuinely kind_

_Sorta made you feel like you’re sipping on some fine red wine_

Laura was gazing at Carmilla with a faint smile on her face, watching her fingers dancing across the strings.  Carmilla looked up, grinning fondly at her girlfriend, then looked back down at the instrument.

_She rendered me speechless, well she, she rendered me still_

_She had me feeling like a fool on a hill_

_She says she’s taken but I don’t believe_

_She could be meant for anybody but me_

Laura laughed lightly when she heard this line.  That is definitely the type of cocky thing Carmilla would say.  Laura shook her head and focused back on Carmilla, this time watching her lips as she started the chorus.

_Angels come from Kentucky, I guess_

_Sweet, sweet girl, you make my head a mess_

Carmilla looked up at Laura as she sang this and Laura blushed, closing her eyes and smiling.  She opened her eyes when she felt a pair of lips on her cheek.  By the time she looked up, Carmilla was back in her seat, trying to hide her smirk.  The vampire took a deep breath, and continued playing.

_You got me locked out here_

_Dancing in the rain_

_Drunk with the thought of your smiling face_

_I know you are an angel and it cannot be_

_But what if it was you?_

Carmilla paused, looking up at Laura expectantly.

“Why’d you stop?” Laura pouted.

“That’s your part, cupcake,”

Laura giggled, her cheeks flushed pink, “Oops,”

“Hey, I know this song!” Carmilla imitated, mocking her girlfriend.

“Shut up, Carm!  Just play it again, I’ll do it right this time.”

“Okay, Mozart…” Carmilla teased, resuming the song.  This time she thought about the words as she sang them.

_Angels come from Kentucky, I guess_

Or from small towns in Europe.  Whatever.

_Sweet, sweet girl, you make my head a mess_

That much is definitely true.  Seriously, how did she even convince me to do this?

_You got me locked out here_

_Dancing in the rain_

_Drunk with the thought of your smiling face_

Carmilla smiled as she sang, looking up at Laura.

_I know you are an angel and it cannot be_

_But what if it was you?_

Laura got it right this time, laughing as she sang, her voice contrasting with Carmilla’s.

_What if it was me?_

Carmilla smiled at the sight of her tiny, dorky cupcake trying to sing with a serious face.  The vampire shook her head, fighting back her own laughter as she continued the song

_What if 600 years ago, you were Juliet and I was—_

Carmilla was surprised when Laura cut her off to sing the next line.

_Well, you know how that story goes._

Both girls fell into a fit of laughter after that.  Carmilla put her guitar back in its case and stood up.  Without warning, she scooped Laura up and spun her around, placing a kiss on the side of her head before placing her feet back on the floor. 

“What the hell, Carm?!?” Laura demanded at her smirking girlfriend.

“What can I say, cupcake, sometimes super strength has its perks.”

“Oh, I bet you’re so proud of yourself, huh?”

“Actually, yes, I am,” Carmilla retorted, stepping back from her girlfriend and pretending to inspect her manicure.

“Come here, you stupid vampire,” Laura breathed, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s neck.  Carmilla raised an eyebrow but didn’t object, leaning down to meet Laura’s lips.

“Happy now, cutie?”

“Thank you, Carm, it was beautiful,” Laura praised grabbing one of the vampire’s hands and holding it to her chest.

“You’re beautiful,” Carmilla stated.  Laura’s blush deepened.  She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend hard.

“Hmm, maybe I should play for you more often…”  Laura rolled her eyes and squeezed Carmilla’s hand, hoping the vampire would keep her word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I really enjoyed writing this so maybe I'll write more songfics when I have time. We'll see. Thanks for reading, see you at season 2.


End file.
